pdxvampirefandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Weapons in the modern age come in all sorts of types, used by all sorts of people. And kindred being what they are tend to run into, well ... altercations lets say. That being said, most weapons you find people carrying around serve other uses. But still, even with kindred, its much more likely that someone will be armed with a louisville slugger and .38 revolver rather then a Katana and a Desert Eagle. Weapon Basics Melee Weapons Mundane and Common Weapons Mundane weapons are the kind you'll most run across people wielding if they don't have a nice solid knife at or gun on hand. The primary use of many of these instruments usually isn't injury. Though their shape and weight puts them above simple improvised weapons. Keep in mind that the Strength required to wield this weapons has in battle in mind. Using these implements for there mundane uses requires considerably less physical stature. A character doesn't need any special training to use most of these weapons, dots in the weaponry skill are usually more then enough. Modern Bladed Weapons Blades that you'll find on the street in hands of thugs, in the field on soldiers, or out in the woods with survivalists. A dot in the weaponry skill is enough to justify using most of these weapons proficiently, other then the fencing swords. Some are more common then others, honest to goodness combat knives are a little hard to run across. And some are Illigal or restricted, but that doesn't stop the mobsters and street gangs, so why should it stop vampires? Replica Swords Replica swords started becoming a big thing in the early 90s and these days you can find them in any mall across america really. These run the range of movie/video game replicas to gaudy fantasy swords with random spikes and fanged edges all over them. They usually look ridiculous and are just cheap stamped steel with leather, plastics, and faux-wood glued onto them. They're not sharp, they're usually heavy, and not balanced properly for combat. Archaic Weapons - Swords & Knives Blades of bygone eras. These arn't weapons you see just sitting around in mall or being walked around on the streets. In fact the only way someone can get one of these are the occasional rare item in a collectors shop or ordered specially off certai websites for a rather heafty price. Perhaps you could also steal them from a private collection. These weapons are most commonly weilded in the modern nights by kindred. Though its not unheard of for other supernaturals to make use of them. However if weilded public these weapons draw a great deal of attention and if used theateningly most will assume they're fake. To make use of any of these weapons you'll need to practice with them. Perhaps not a specialty but certainly time spent getting used to handleing such old weapons. Without it you will receive a negative to your weaponry rolls. In many cases the weapons below are not specific arms but rather general catagories applies to many historacle weapons of different cultures. Weaaboo Fightin' Sticks: If you run across some form of Katana in game just find the sword size its closest to on the chart. Statistically they are the same save that the Japanese sword has +1 durability and sometimes -1 initiattive mod depending on how its weighted. Archaic Weapons - Other Much like the swords and daggers all of these weapons have long since past from normal everyday use. In fact these weapons are even more rare then those above because they don't have that romantic appeal of a sword. Like the other weapons one must spend time trying to discern and study their proper use or the character will not wield them effectively. Costs on these weapons are all relative, because again, where do you find them? Ranged Weapons Common Firearms Restricted, Illigal, and Uncommon Firearms Specific, Popular & Hollywood-Famous Firearms Archaic Firearms Other Ranged Weapons